COMMANDE Recueil de one shot Amour Sucré
by Chisaato
Summary: Les one shot commandées par les sucrettes sur le topic suivant /forum/t45116,1-commande-commande-de-one-shot-par-chisaato.htm Par les écrivains suivant : Chisaato - Etoileae - Hybris - Melancolicah - MllzAda Inspiré du jeu Amour Sucré crée par ChiNoMiko.
1. OS pour Stellaetoile

**Texte écrit par Myosotie pour Stellaetoile**

**Castiel - Lysandre et Sucrette (Milliana)**

– Un, deux, trois...

Je détalais tandis que mon ami, Lysandre, comptait. Je me dirigeas vers la forêt. On m'avait toujours interdit d'y aller, mais le fait de jouer à cache-cache était une excuse valable, non ? Malgré tout, je m'engageas sur le sentier recouvert de feuilles mortes. Elles crissaient sous mes pieds, produisant un bruit à la fois paniquant et réconfortant. Les arbres m'entouraient, me donnant l'impression d'être enfermé dans une prison des plus féerique. Je grimpas sur l'un d'eux, cette cachette me semblait être la plus sûr.

Alors que je m'amusai à essayer de discerner le ciel à travers, quelques bruits se firent entendre me faisant sursauter. Un craquement de branche, une respiration trop prononcée, une pierre qui roule. Cela suffit à me faire baisser le regard. Et tant mieux, car sans cela je ne l'aurais jamais vu. _**Elle... **_Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient derrière elle, produisant une scène digne des plus grands films. Elle se balançait sur ses pieds, les mains dans le dos, comme si elle était gênée d'être là au milieu de ces bois. Son seul vêtement était une robe brune à moitié déchirée, s'arrêtant un peu plus haut que ses genoux. Elle était pieds nus, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle me regardait de ses yeux tellement... unique ?

Lentement, je descendis de mon arbre pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle était encore plus spectaculaire de prêt. On aurait dit que les fleurs se fanaient de honte lorsqu'elle se trouvait parmi elles. J'eus le plaisir de pouvoir humer son odeur qui n'allait qu'à elle. Un mélange fruité et poivré à la fois. Elle avait des iris de plusieurs couleurs allant du noir au bleu, passant par le marron et le vert. On y voyait aussi des couleurs des plus exceptionnelles, comme le rose ou le jaune. Le tout formait un dégradé irréel. Elle était pale et d'une maigreur inquiétante. Sur sa joue gauche se trouvait une mince cicatrice. J'avançais la main pour pouvoir la caresser du bout des doigts, mais la fillette se précipita derrière un gros chêne, fêlant comme un chat. Doucement, je me dirigea derrière l'arbre et m'accroupis à ces côté. Ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur et fixaient un point inexistant, bien qu'elle me jetait quelques regards. Lentement, je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux, comme ma mère le faisait lorsque je me réveillais en hurlant après un cauchemar. Petit à petit, elle se dérida et finit par s'abandonner contre ma poitrine. Et soudainement, elle se releva et m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

– Salut, je m'appelle Milliana, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite, j'étais trop absorbé par le son de sa voix. Elle était fluette et respirait la souffrance. Il semblait qu'elle connaissait la cruauté de la vie mieux que personne, bien qu'elle fut âgée de seulement neuf ans. J'étais aussi abasourdi par le fait qu'elle m'avait parler tranquillement, alors que précédemment elle s'était enfuie lorsque je lui avais tendu la main. Elle avait changé d'humeur si subitement, que cela me terrifiait autant que ça m'impressionnait. Du bout des lèvres, je réussis à lui donner une réponse à peu près convenable :

– Je m'appelle Castiel et oui je veux bien jouer avec toi ! Super ! On joue au loup, tu es le loup !

Elle me sourit puis se mit à courir pour que je puisse l'attraper. Je lui laissa prendre de la distance avant de la poursuivre. Mine de rien, elle courait vraiment vite et j'eus quelques difficultés pour la rattraper. On jouait depuis quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voulu s'arrêter parce qu'elle s'était fait, sois disant, mal à la cheville. Franchement, les filles, toutes des mauviettes... Elle m'emmena au pied de l'arbre où j'étais caché précédemment. On parla de choses et d'autres. Elle parlait très peu d'elle, donc la discussion tournait autour de moi. Ce fut que lorsque je mentionnas Lysandre, comme étant mon meilleur ami, que je me souviens que je jouais avec ce dernier avant que je la rencontre, elle.

Ainsi Lysandre, Milliana et moi, nous donnions rendez-vous au pied de l'arbre où tout avait commencé. Et ceux pendant plusieurs mois. Nous avions créé des liens et étions inséparables, bien que la relation entre la fillette et moi était tellement ambiguë que mon ami était légèrement à l'écart. Un jour, elle ne vint pas. On s'était dit, Lysandre et moi, qu'on la reverrait, le lendemain, souriante et s'excusant de ne pas nous avoir prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'elle avait juste eu un empêchement. Au bout d'une semaine, nous avions beau lui chercher des excuses, nous savions bien qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.  
Lysandre fut le premier à ne plus venir à l'arbre. Malgré tout, je continuais à venir. D'abord tous les jours, puis ensuite une fois par semaine. Même maintenant, il m'arrivait d'y retourner lors de mes moments de déprime.

C'est âgé de neuf ans, que j'appris que le fait de s'attacher trop rapidement aux gens, faisait mal terriblement mal...

* * *

En apparence, on aurait dit qu'il l'avait oubliée. Tout comme il avait oublié son passé. Ils leurs semblaient qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Qu'il ne pensait rien. On disait de lui qu'il était un robot non métallique, un robot humain. Un être programmé pour ne ressentir que de la colère, de la haine et de la frustration. Quelqu'un qui effectuait chaque geste parce qu'il en était obligé. A le voir, on comprenait que la vie le décevait, qu'elle le dégoûtait, qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. On savait que ses parents l'avaient délaissé, le laissant seul n'ayant qu'un chien comme compagnie et un papier d'émancipation au fond d'un tiroir. On savait aussi qu'il avait changé depuis son enfance, et cela était encore plus frappant pour ceux qu'ils le connaissaient depuis l'époque du bac à sable. Fini le petit garçon souriant aux beaux cheveux corbeaux, bonjour au ''bad boy'' à la belle teinture sanguinaire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches, et le peu qu'il avait été jugé comme bizarre aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait qu'à voir Lysandre pour comprendre. Le jeune homme était un grand admirateur de l'époque victorienne et s'habillait avec les vêtements propres à cette période. Ayant un caractère très calme, il ne s'énervait que très rarement, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Castiel l'appréciait. Ce dernier était un aiment à filles. Une en particulière. Ambre. Elle disait être folle amoureuse de lui depuis la primaire, mais une rumeur courrait disant qu'elle lui portait de l'attention que pour rivaliser avec Débrah, une des nombreuses ex du garçon. Oh que oui, il multipliait les conquêtes d'un soir, sûrement dans le seul but de l'oublier, elle... Donc oui, on pouvait dire qu'en apparence il l'avait oublié, bien qu'au fond elle demeurait à jamais dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Être obligé de se lever à six heures tous les jours. Se laver, s'habiller, prendre son petit déjeuner, pour pouvoir ensuite marcher jusqu'au lycée, que ce soit dans le froid hivernal ou dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été. De la musique dans les oreilles. Du rock, que du rock. Parce qu'il s'agit d'une musique de rebelles, une musique considérée comme n'étant qu'un bruit que ce soit par les citoyens ou par la société. Une musique de battants, une musique vraie, une musique vivante. Elle me permettait de m'assumer, de me donner l'illusion de ne pas être comme eux, tous ces gens sans aucun caractère, se faisant influencé par la beauté et toutes ces choses aussi futiles. Penser à toutes ces choses-là, pendant le chemin, jusqu'à atteindre la fin de la chanson. Ensuite, entrer dans ce bâtiment soit disant procureur d'avenir. S'asseoir derrière un bureau jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Puis encore et toujours montrer des signes de rébellion par ci, par là, afin de préserver cette réputation de personne non fréquentable qui me permettait d'avoir la paix. Revêtir ce masque d'indifférence, sans jamais l'ôter, alors que je voudrais crier mon âme et mes tripes. Et faire cela tous les jours. Sans jamais briser cette routine.

Les maths. La chose la plus ennuyante qu'il connaissait. Le fait que ce soit Monsieur Faraize qu'il l'enseignait n'arrangeait rien. N'est en moins, le prof avait du retard, chose rare et des plus appréciables. La rumeur, dont Peggy devait certainement être la source, courrait que c'était parce qu'une nouvelle élève allait venir dans notre classe. Tout le monde en parlait tandis que moi je me contentais d'écouter. Certains prétendaient l'avoir déjà vu et disaient_**« qu'elle, c'était une put*in de bombasse, enfin une meuf bonne dans cette classe »**_, les plus jaloux susurraient, dans l'oreille de leur voisin, certainement des moqueries à son égard alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Pathétique. Intérieurement, je me dis que si elle était vraiment belle, je pourrais faire d'elle un coup d'un soir.  
Et enfin elle arriva.

La directrice entra, Monsieur Faraize sur les talons. La nouvelle élève s'avança sur l'estrade et adressait des sourires rayonnants à toute la classe, sans montrer le moindre signe de malaise à l'idée de devoir s'intégrer dans un lycée inconnu. Chacun bavait, littéralement, devant elle. Les garçons d'envie, les filles de jalousie. Et pour cause... Elle était magnifique et encore le mot était faible. Tous échangeaient des chuchotements, voyants en elle une amie potentielle voir plus si affinités.  
Mais moi, cette fille, je la connaissais mieux que personne.  
Évidement, elle avait grandit et avait pris du poids. Elle n'avait plus cette maigreur inquiétante qu'elle possédait étant enfant. Ses cheveux, autrefois d'une belle couleur noire et d'une longueur démesurée, lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et étaient teints en bruns avec quelques reflets roux, parsemés de mèches blondes. Seules ses pointes étaient demeurées noires. L'effet était original et le fait qu'il soit peu courant rajoutait à sa superbe. Elle avait troqué sa vielle robe déchirée pour une tenue à la dernière mode. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était ses yeux qui gardaient leurs teintes si particulière, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à eux que j'avais réussi à la reconnaître. J'étais sûr que son odeur était resté la même, et que si j'aurais le plaisir de la sentir une nouvelle fois, elle m'emplirait et ce jusqu'à l'ivresse.

Une fois que la directrice et Monsieur Faraize eurent finis de parler, Milliana prit la parole. Elle se présenta simplement en ne révélant que son prénom et son âge. Elle dit qu'elle espérait recevoir un bon accueil pour lui permettre de mieux s'intégrer. Elle passa outre l'explication sur la raison de son arrivée dans un nouveau lycée. Elle ne parla pas non plus de son passé. Le professeur trouva son discours trop long à son goût et il lui coupa la parole, l'envoyant à la seule place libre : celle qui était à coté de moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter, pousser un coup de gueule, puis partir de la salle en claquant la porte ; ainsi elle aurait eu une table à elle toute seule et moi je n'aurais pas eu besoin de jouer l'hypocrite, de rester à ses cotés sans faire ce dont j'avais envi, sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et laisser mes larmes couler de joie à la simple idée de ces retrouvailles. Mais je ne me suis douter de rien et je n'ai rien fait de tel.

J'entendis la chaise crisser sur le parquet, et je l'entendis s'asseoir puis sortir ses affaires. Je ne la regarda pas, trop occupé par la contemplation de mes ongles, mais je sentais ses yeux me scruter. Comme je l'avais prédit, son odeur était restée la même et elle emplissait mes narines me produisant le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Je la sentis s'agiter sur sa chaise, certainement mal à l'aise de la proximité entre nous, mais je ne réagis pas. J'avais déjà imaginer nos retrouvailles, évidement, mais jamais je n'avais penser qu'elle se passerait comme ça. J'aurais peut être dû faire quelque chose, engager la conversation, mais je ne fis rien parce que je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais d'être partie, comme ça sans prévenir, sans même me donner un indice pour que je la retrouve. Je lui en voulais aussi d'être revenue, la bouche en cœur après tant d'années d'attente. Je releva les yeux, regardant l'horloge qu'on avait dans chaque salle de classe. Encore une demi-heure avant que le cours soit fini. Je n'en pouvais plus, le parfum de Milliana, ce mélange sucré-poivré, me montant à la tête. Alors je me leva, jeta mon sac sur une de mes épaules, et partit sous les remontrances de Monsieur Faraize et les regards choqués, bien qu'habitués, de mes camarades.

* * *

Je retenais mes larmes, tandis que mes nouvelles ''amies'' avalaient leurs repas avec appétit. Elles étaient gentilles, certes, mais je ne pense pas que je réussirais à m'attacher à elles. A mes yeux, chacune représentait un cliché bien trop défini pour que je puisse les apprécier. L'une était la petite timide,_**« à croquer »**_selon les dires des autres. L'autre était la fille que tout le monde aime, professeurs comme élèves, celle qui n'a jamais de soucis avec les autres. La dernière était la parfaite déléguée, chouchoute de l'administration. Donc oui, elles étaient assez sympa, au point d'inviter à leur table une nouvelle élève, mais elles ne voyaient rien. Enfin quand je dis qu'elles ne voyaient rien, il faut prendre cette phrase au second degré. Évidement, qu'elles n'étaient pas aveugles. Elles n'arrivaient pas à voir si quelqu'un allait bien ou non. Car comme le dit si bien Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,_**« On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. »**_. C'était la première fois que ce proverbe prenait un vrai sens à mes yeux. Et cela me terrifiait plus qu'autre chose.

**« Tu vas bien, Milliana ?, me questionna la déléguée. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette... »**

Enfin, quelqu'un qui remarquait quelque chose. Effectivement, je ne vais pas bien ! Comment a-t- elle deviné ? Je mourrais d'envie de lui balancer une réplique cinglante au visage, mais je ne le fis pas et préféra partir du réfectoire sans adresser un regard pour personne. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas débarrasser mon plateau ! Tant pis, une des filles s'en occupera... Sans trop savoir où j'allais, je me dirigea vers le jardin du lycée. Le paysage était des plus magnifique et les fleurs étaient apaisantes. Je m'assis sur un banc, et replias mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Positionnée ainsi, je laissas mes larmes couler. Il avait tellement changé ! Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, jamais...

Évidemment, que j'avais essayé de le prévenir que j'allais partir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne savais rien de lui, je ne savais pas où il habitait. J'avais tenté d'écrire une lettre et de l'accrocher sur notre arbre mais si il se mettait à pleuvoir, l'encre allait couler. Je pouvais tenter de graver quelque chose sur l'écorce, mais c'était trop risqué. Alors, je suis partie, sans un mot, sans pouvoir donner une quelconque indication sur le lieu où je me rendais, ni pourquoi je partais. Il ne pouvait pas savoir combien je m'en voulais, à quel point je me suis détestée par la suite, à quel point je me déteste encore. Il ne sait rien de tout ça, de toutes ces larmes que j'ai versé, de toutes ces fugues que j'ai tenté. Il ne peut pas comprendre l'amour que j'ai pour lui, la haine que je lui porte aussi. Cette haine de l'avoir rencontré, d'avoir fait de lui mon essentiel, mon oxygène. Si il aurait fait moins de bruit lorsqu'il était monté dans cet arbre, je n'aurais pas été tentée de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi je ne l'aurais jamais connu, je n'aurais jamais tissé ce lien qui nous uni. J'aurais pus vivre sans me soucier de rien. Partir, revenir, s'enfuir, pleurer, crier, rire, sourire, courir, haïr, aimer, chérir, détester, sans jamais avoir besoin de me demander si cela allait blessé quelqu'un ou non, sans jamais s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'un de mes geste puisse rendre triste quelqu'un. Puis je l'ai vu et directement adopté. J'avais une terrible envie de le protéger, bien que je savais qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors j'ai commencé à m'assagir, à surveiller mes moindres paroles, mes moindres gestes. J'existais selon ses dires et ses désirs, selon ce qui pouvait l'atteindre ou non. J'en étais arrivée à un point où je m'occupais plus de lui que de moi. Et cela me terrifiait. On ne m'avait jamais parler de ça et avec le peu que j'ai pu entendre à ce sujet, j'ai compris que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas lutté lorsque j'ai dû partir. Donc oui je le haïssait pour avoir pris autant de place dans ma vie.

Et puis voilà que je le revoyais après tant d'années, tant de changements. Avec ce professeur qui nous avait placé à côté. Il ne pouvait pas savoir le pauvre ! Il ne pouvait savoir qu'on se connaissait déjà, ni tout ce qu'on avait pût traverser ensemble. Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'est à moi que j'en voulais. Pourquoi étais-je restée assise, sans rien faire d'autre que de le regarder et de baver, littéralement, devant sa personne ? N'avais-je pas eu l'occasion de le retrouver, de revivre ce que j'avais connu, juste devant moi ? J'aurais dû lui adresser la parole, frôler son bras, lui demander pardon, et peut être qu'il serait là, maintenant, assis à mes cotés sur ce banc, à la peinture craquelée. Si je l'aurais fait, je serais certainement lovée dans ses bras, à rire comme jamais, heureuse de l'avoir retrouver. Et avec de la chance, j'aurais pu retrouver notre ancienne complicité, celle qui nous rendait si uniques.  
Mais rien n'allait redevenir comme avant, je ne savais même pas si tout allez recommencer.

– Lorsque l'on est amoureux, on est quelqu'un d'autre, on fait toujours faire attention de ne pas blesser l'autre, en vain. Être amoureux c'est tellement complexe et tellement simple à la fois que l'on ne s'en sort plus. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on a tendance à tout faire de travers, et c'est encore . Mais toi c'est encore pire, tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment, tu te voiles toujours la face... Je parle en connaissance de cause, j'étais comme ça moi aussi, au début. Ne t'inquiète pas ça s'arrangera !

Voilà ce que Rosalya m'avait dit lorsque j'étais allé me confier à elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais allé lui parler de ça ! Peut être parce que c'était la seule fille que je n'avais pas mis dans mon lit ou qui ne me courrait pas après, elle ne me tapait pas trop sur les nerfs bien que mes réactions laissaient supposer le contraire. Ou peut être parce que j'étais tellement désespéré que j'étais près à tout pour savoir quoi faire. Évidemment, j'aurais très bien pu m'adresser à Lysandre, surtout qu'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. Seulement, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je savais qu'il ne m'aurait été d'aucun recours. De ma connaissance, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il avait simplement vécu des petites amourettes sans grandes importances et sans sentiments. C'est pour ça que j'étais allé voir sa belle-sœur - comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Elle non plus n'avait pas été de grand recours. Elle lui avait juste donné une définition pessimiste de l'amour. Rien qui ne pourrait me servir dans ma situation.  
Alors j'ai décidé d'agir moi même, vu que personne ne semblait être en mesure de m'aider.

* * *

Un jour, je décidas de l'attendre à la sortie du self, sachant qu'elle serait obligée d'en sortir à un moment ou un autre. Je n'avais pas préparer de plan, je voulais juste la voir et lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'en sais rien, j'improviserais. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur elle. Elle était accompagnée de Violette, Iris et Mélody, trois filles qui étaient dans ma classe depuis deux années consécutives mais à qui je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'adresser la parole. Dès que Milliana me vit, elle se stoppa directement, et chuchota quelque chose aux autres, certainement de m'attendre. J'entendis la brune et la rousse glousser. La dernière adressa juste un petit sourire d'encouragement à mon amie d'enfance.

Milliana s'avança vers moi sans faire attention aux ricanements qui la suivaient.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je devais certainement être gêné autant qu'elle, voir plus.  
Alors je la pris dans mes bras et pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes, léger et pur comme un papilionacé. Un baiser simple qui pourtant voulait tout dire. Ce fut elle qui l'approfondit pour quelque chose de plus sauvage, de plus passionné. Comme si toutes ces années de séparations, tous ces sentiments refoulés s'y déversaient. Nous étions, enfin, en train de vivre nos retrouvailles. Et ce comme il se doit.


	2. OS pour Lisouillera

**Tu te souviens de ta lettre**

**écrit par Etoileae pour Lisouillera**

**Alizée x Castiel **

* * *

Je me prépare pour aller à une soirée. Rosalya, ma meilleure amie en organise une d'enfer ce soir. Je me lavais donc mes cheveux longs d'un blond pur et enduisit avec soin mon corps de gel douche. En sortant de la douche, je m'enroulais dans ma serviette et jeta un coup d'oeil l'heure. C'est bon, il me reste 3 heures pour me préparer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ma penderie et sortit mes affaires, soit une robe moulantes noires avec des reflets argentés dessus. Je m'installai ensuite devant ma coiffeuse et me coiffai…logique en fait. J'optais pour un chignon en laissant deux mèches de devants détachés. Il ne manquait plus que le maquillage.

Je me mis du crayon, histoire de souligner le regard, un peu de mascara, de l'ombre à paupière et un tout petit peu de fond de teint. J'étais prête et il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. Dans environ 10 minutes, Rosalya viendrait me chercher avec son amoureux ainsi que le petit frère de son « chouchou » comme elle l'appelle souvent.

J'enfile mes escarpins noirs et attrapent mon sac avant de sortir de la maison pour me laisser devant une grande voiture noire. C'est limite une limousine. Rosalya y sort en trombe et se jette dans mes bras.

**- Comme tu es jolie dans cette robe, **dit-elle les yeux émerveillés.

**- Oh, j'ai juste mis une vieille robe, et toi aussi tu es splendide.**

**- Dis pas de bêtise, tu l'as acheté hier !**

Avec Rosalya, on était en train de s'admirer quand une personne nous tira de notre conversation.

**- On n'a pas toute la nuit alors bougez-vous le c*l !**

**- Oh ça va Castiel. On arrive. Et si tu veux savoir, toi aussi t'es beau mais moins que mon « chouchou » **répondit cette dernière en gloussant.

Je ne savais pas que Castiel viendrait avec nous. Je ne connaissais pas celui-ci mais je l'avais déjà croisée dans les couloirs du lycée avec une émeute derrière lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que lui trouvent les filles. Surtout qu'il a vraiment un sale caractère.

Rosalya me tire de mes pensées en me poussant dans la voiture. Je me retrouve au milieu de deux garçons, Lysandre et Castiel. Lysandre est le petit frère de Leigh. Il est très gentil et attentionné mais tout comme Castiel, je ne le connais pas.

On arrivait à destination : la salle des fêtes. Rosalya l'avait réservé et avait invité presque tous le lycée plus d'autre connaissances à elle. Cela promettait d'être une fête grandiose.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture l'un après l'autre. Nous entrons dans le dît lieu. C'était magnifique. C'est sûr, si je veux organiser une fête, je sais à qui m'adresser. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et quand Rosalya entra dans la salle, tout le monde se rua sur elle pour la complimenté sur sa tenue et sur la fête. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de monde ici. En fait, je ne connais que Rosalya et Leigh tellement elle m'en a parlé. Sinon les autres sont seulement des connaissances.

Je vais m'installer dans un coin de la pièce où Rosalya me rejoint.

**- Alors, comment tu trouves cette soirée ?**

**- On vient à peine d'arriver, mais pour l'instant tout va bien.**

**- Tu sais Alizée, tu devrais te faire des amis, c'est le bon moment.**

**- Mmm, je ne sais pas. Tu sais très bien que je suis plutôt timide.**

**- Bon ben... Attend ici, j'arrive.**

Rosalya me laisse quelques minutes seuls. Elle se dirigea vers heu… l'homme rouge et lui parla. Le seul hic c'est que j'entendais très bien ce qu'elle disait.

**- Castiel ! Castiel !**

**- QUOI ?!**

**- Tu veux bien rester avec Alizée pour la soirée ?**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que t'es le seul qu'elle connaît le plus ici en dehors de moi et Leigh.**

**- Et toi tu peux pas le faire ?**

**- Et elle dansera avec qui pendant le slow ?**

**- Hors de question que je danse.**

**- Oh, s'il te plaît Castiel… je te revaudrais ça.**

**- Bon, c'est d'accord. J'imagine que Lysandre fera une rencontre…**

J'avais suivis à peu près toute leur conversation même si je n'avais pas entendu certains trucs.

L'homme aux cheveux ro… heu Castiel vint me voir.

**- Salut !**

**- Salut…**

**- Alizée, c'est ça ?**

**- O…oui !**

**- Alors comme ça tu connais pas beaucoup de monde ?**

**- Ben… heu non… c'est parce que je suis…**

**- Timide, j'ai vu ça…**

**- Mais… heu, pas avec les gens que je connais bien…**

**- Tu parles de Rosalya c'est ça ?**

**- Ah, heu oui…**

**- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air de vraies folles !**

**- Oh, tu as vu ça ?**

**- Oh allez, ne t'en fais pas. T'as pas à avoir honte comme ça, c'est pas comme si je t'avais vu en sous-vêtements !**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Tu dois pas être mal foutu…**

**- Mais heu, ça va, je ne te dérange pas de parler de moi comme ça ?**

**- Non, tu peux te joindre à-moi si tu veux.**

**- C'est cela oui. Et le jour où tu me verras, tu auras été dans le coma.**

**- Souhaite ma mort aussi !**

**- Si ça peut te faire plaisir !**

**- Je vois que tu fais plus ta timide toi !**

**- Au même temps, t'as vu comment tu me parles ? Comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps.**

**- Ouais, j'ai le don pour mettre toute suite à l'aise les gens.**

**- Pfff… t'es con.**

**- Tu veux boire une bière ?**

**- Je ne bois pas d'alcool…**

**- Faut savoir s'amuser ma p'tite.**

**- De un, je ne suis pas petite et de deux, je sais m'amuser sans boire d'alcool.**

**- Oh que si que tu es petite ! **_dit monsieur avec son air moqueur. _**Tu veux boire quoi du coup ?**

**- hmmm… du coca s'il te plaît.**

**- Je vais te chercher ça, bouge pas.**

Castiel partit vers le buffet pendant que Rosalya vint me voir… elle est vraiment magnifique dans sa robe et elle et Leigh forment vraiment un beau couple.

**- Alors, il est gentil avec toi Castiel ?**

**- Heu oui, il est allé chercher de quoi boire.**

**- Ah… c'est Mignon. Et heu, il a rien dit de vexant ou truc du genre ?**

**- heu…**

_Flash-back_

_-**-Oh allez, ne t'en fais pas. T'as pas à avoir honte comme ça, c'est pas comme si je t'avais vu en sous-vêtements !**_

**_- Quoi ?!_**

**_- Tu dois pas être mal foutu…_**

_Fin du Flash-Back_

**- Non… il a… rien dit…**

**- Bon peu importe. Allez, bonne soirée.**

**- Attends !**

Oh zut, Rosalya est déjà partit. Quant à Castiel, il était en train de revenir avec un verre de coca à la main et une bière de l'autre. Il me tendit le verre de coca et bu un coup dans sa bière.

**- Merci, pour le coca.**

**- De rien… comment ça se fait qu'une jeune fille comme toi ne picole pas ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas l'envie…**

**- Tu sais, tu ne risques pas de te bourré avec une bière.**

**- Rhô, tu me laisse tranquille oui…**

**- C'est que la p'tite s'énerve.**

**- Arrête de m'appeler « la p'tite ». Mon nom c'est Alizée.**

**- C'est bon, je plaisantais.**

**- …**

**- …**

**- T'aime danser ?**

**- Non, c'est chiant.**

**- Oh, je vois…**

**- Même si tu me poses des questions bizarres, t'es plutôt cool. Faudrait qu'on s'appelle un de ces quatre.**

**- Heu… ouais, peut-être.**

Avec Castiel, on a fini par s'asseoir quelque part et on a discuté longtemps. En fait, quand on regarde Castiel on peut croire que c'est une racaille, qu'il est arrogant et qu'il se fout de tout mais quand on le connaît bien, au fond il est gentil et pas méchant. Un peu comme un chien, il aboie plus qu'il ne mort. Pendant que l'on discutait, les musiques défilaient et défilaient. Et je n'ai toujours pas dansé…

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que Castiel rompe le silence.

**- Tu viens ?**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Ben… danser !**

**- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser !**

**- Bon, je vois bien que t'en as envie et va pas y avoir cinquante slows alors viens…**

**- Heu… d'accord**

Castiel me prit par la main et m'entraîna au milieu de la piste déjà bondé de couple. Castiel me prit par la taille et nous commençons à danser. Vous vous dîtes que c'est quand même bizarre, car je ne le connais vraiment que depuis, on va dire 2 heure. Mais je lui avais quand même déjà adressé la parole une fois ou deux à l'école… car il était devant mon casier.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Castiel m'a invité à danser un slot. Et je trouve ça un peu bizarre… Je ne sais pas, il me dit qu'il n'aime pas danser et après, il m'invite à danser et un slow en plus.

A la fin du slow, la soirée était presque terminée. Certains invités partaient déjà.

Castiel et moi, nous étions retournés nous asseoir et Rosalya, Leigh, Lysandre et son amie nous avait rejoint. Nous avions discuté puis la soirée touchait à sa fin. Les derniers invités nous aidèrent à ranger les tables, les chaises et jeter toutes les boissons vides.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, Rosalya me raccompagnait. Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais entre Lysandre et Castiel. Je disais au revoir à tout le monde tandis que je sortais de la voiture.

Je rentrais chez moi, me démaquillait et me mettait en pyjama et m'affalait sur mon lit.

J'avais passé une super soirée, j'avais fait plus ample connaissance avec Castiel, nous avions dansé tous les deux. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de sympas.

Puis les jours passèrent, me liant d'amitié avec Lysandre et Castiel. Chaque jour, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur ces deux-là. J'avais appris que Lysandre et Castiel jouait tous les deux dans un groupe, Lysandre au micro et Castiel à la guitare. Que celui-ci avait un chien nommé Démon et que Lysandre avait un tatouage dans le dos.

Un mois était déjà passé à présent. Castiel, Lysandre, Rosalya et moi sortions souvent pour s'amuser. Mais il arrivait que je sorte seulement avec Castiel, l'accompagnant pendant qu'il promener son chien. A chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, je me sentais toute chose. J'étais heureuse mais jalouse à la fois en voyant toutes ces filles s'agripper à lui. Peut-être que… Non… je ne suis quand-même pas tombé amoureuse de lui ? Il faut absolument que j'ai une discussion avec Rosalya.

Castiel me taquinait souvent avec ça, en disant que je finirais par vouloir être dans ses bras, comme toutes ces groupies. Bien évidemment, je lui répondrais toujours « même pas dans tes rêves »… Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le cas. J'éprouve peut-être plus que de la simple amitié envers lui…

_Après les cours, chez moi…_

**- Je suis sûr de ça Alizée ! Arrête de te mentir à toi-même !**

**- Mais Rosalya, c'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Sûrement autre chose…**

**- Bon, quand tu es avec Lysandre, comment tu te sens ?**

**- Hum… je me sens bien. Heureuse parce que je m'amuse mais, c'est tout.**

**- Et quand tu es avec Castiel ?**

**- Je me sens sur un petit nuage. Par contre, je ne suis pas bien quand une fille est trop près de lui.**

**Je… je suis…**

**- Ce n'est pas que de la simple amitié Alizée ! Avec Lysandre, tu es normal, tu ne piques pas de crises de jalousie. Mais avec Castiel, il y a beaucoup plus. Et tu sais, c'est peut-être réciproque.**

**- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi Castiel s'intéresserais à moi ? Il y a plein d'autres filles qui ne demandent que ça.**

**- Tu devrais lui dire… tu verras bien.**

**- Non mais ça va pas où quoi ? Je ne lui dirais pas !**

**- Tant pis pour toi, tu rates peut-être quelque chose. Bon, je dois y aller. Je vais aider Leigh au magasin. Bisous**

**- Oui, à demain peut-être !**

Rosalya était repartit de chez moi. Je réfléchissais à la conversation que nous venions d'avoir…

D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, j'étais tombé amoureuse de Castiel. Et si je lui disais ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Et si je ne lui disais pas, je raterais peut-être une chance de… Non, il ne m'aime pas. Seulement en tant qu'amie. Je pensais à lui, m'imaginant son visage dans ma tête quand soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Quand on parle du loup…

**- Allô ?**

**- Yo, c'est Castiel !**

**- Ah, heu… ouais !**

**- Ça ne va pas ?**

**- Si si, ça va très bien…**

**- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve bizarre. Enfin bref, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça.**

**- Ah, et pourquoi ?**

**- Demain, je n'ai pas très envie de rester tout seul chez moi alors…**

**- Il n'est pas là Lysandre ?**

**- Lysandre ? Heu… non ! Il est… à la campagne !**

**- Ah d'accord…**

**- Donc heu… ça te dirais de passer la journée avec moi demain ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je passe chez toi vers 14 heures, comme d'habitude ?**

**- Non, passe plutôt vers 9h30.**

**- Si tôt ? Tu seras debout toi ?**

**- Pas de problème, quand il s'agit de mes amis, je me lève.**

Ah bon ? Castiel se lève ? Je ne savais pas…

**- Ok, soit à l'heure sinon je rentrerais avec le double des clés que tu m'as donné et je viendrais te réveiller moi-même !**

**- Ose pour voir !**

**- Tu me connais mal. Bon je te laisse là. Je vais prendre ma douche !**

**- A demain !**

J'éteins mon téléphone et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Je croise mon grand frère dans les couloirs qui me regardent avec un air interrogateur puis me dis :

**- Tu sors demain ?**

**- Oui Tanguy. Toute la journée.**

**- Oh dommage, moi qui voulait passer la journée avec toi.**

**- La prochaine fois peut-être.**

**- Tu sors avec qui ? Encore l'autre roux ?**

**- Arrête de le traiter comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet. Je te rappelle que c'est mon ami !**

**- Oui, c'est ce que tu dis. Mais moi je le sais, tu es amoureuse de lui.**

**- Mais pas du tout !**

**- Je te rappelle que j'ai entendu tout ce que t'as dit Rosalya, j'étais juste derrière la porte !**

**- Et depuis quand t'écoutes au porte ?**

**- Oh… ce n'est pas la première fois ! Je sais plein de petits secrets sur ton sujet, petite sœur !**

**- MAMANNNN ! Tanguy écoute aux portes quand j'ai des copines !**

**- Tanguy! Arrête d'embêter ta sœur ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas grandis tous les deux !**

Je pars dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de mon frère. Et en plus il est content de m'embêter… Je tourne le robinet et met l'eau chaude dans la douche pendant que je me déshabille. Je me lave les cheveux tranquillement, toujours en train de penser aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour Castiel. Et dans 2 semaines, c'est la St Valentin. Je vais encore me retrouver seule.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je vais manger rapidement avant de me coucher pour me lever tôt demain. Quand je suis sur le point de m'endormir, j'aime repenser à ma journée, ce que je fais. Mais toutes mes pensées dérivent sur Castiel. Castiel est toujours là, quoi que je fasse. Limite il vient vivre chez moi, c'est pareil. Cette idée me fait sourire et je m'endors sur de belles pensées…

_BIP BIP ! IL EST 8h45 DU MATIN ! C'EST LE MOMENT DE SE LEVER ! IL EST 8h45 DU MATIN ! BIP BIP !_

Oh… je n'ai pas envie de me lever ! Réveil pourris ! En plus, on est le weekend. Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Mais attend, il est quel heure-là ? Quoi ? Déjà 8h45… le temps que j'arrive chez Castiel, il sera 9h30… ah mais non. Je suis bête. J'ai le temps en fait.

Je choisis donc mes habits, une tunique blanche avec un slim noir et des converses. Je vais ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuner et après me laver. Une fois lavée, je prends les habits que j'avais choisis quelques minutes auparavant et m'habille. Je me brosse ensuite les dents et je me maquille.

Une fois finis, je vais voir l'heure : 9h00.

J'en ai pris du temps ! J'attrape rapidement les clés de chez moi et ferme la porte sur mon frère qui se moquait de moi à me voir courir dans toute la maison.

Je marchais dans la rue en direction de l'appartement de Castiel. Après environ 15 minutes de marche, j'arrivais devant l'appartement de Castiel. J'étais en avance alors je décider d'aller 10 minutes dans le parc d'à côté profiter du beau temps. Après avoir été profité un peu, je retournais devant l'appartement de Castiel et toquait. Personne… je retoquais une seconde fois et toujours personne. Je sortis donc le double des clefs et rentrais.

C'est un Démon tout content qui vint me saluer. Je le caressais un peu et alla dans le couloir pour trouver la porte de la chambre de Castiel. Je frappais quelques coups à celle-ci et entrais. Castiel était endormi dans son lit avec les volets de la fenêtre fermés. Tu parles qu'il allait se lever.

J'allais ouvrir les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil et j'entendis un grognement de la part de Castiel.

**- On se lève flemmard !**

**- Non ! Maman… laisse-moi dormir ! Je veux pas aller à l'école.**

Je poussais un petit rire et posa ma main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour le secouais un peu.

**- Castiel, c'est Alizée et il est déjà 9h30 ! Il faut se lever…**

**- Viens par-là toi !**

Je poussais un cri car Castiel m'avait agrippé le bras et m'avait poussé sur son lit, à côté de lui.

Ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Le visage de Castiel était assez proche du mien. Franchement, il me surprendra toujours lui.

**- Quoi, t'as peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?**

**- N… non !**

**- Je ne vais pas te manger…**

**- Tu… tu pourrais te reculer s'il te plait ?**

**- C'est toi qui viens me mater pendant que je dors et c'est moi qui dois arrêter ?**

**- Je venais juste te réveiller !**

**- Et moi je voulais juste t'embêter, et je vois que ça a marché.**

**- Mais…heu… non !**

**- Ah ouais ? Et si je fais ça ?**

Castiel qui s'était reculé s'était à présent rapprocher mais encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il suffit d'un faux mouvement de ma part et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Moi, je reculais alors que lui avançait. Je ne pouvais reculer éternellement puisqu'il me tenait toujours.

**- Tu vois… Je me rapproche et toi tu recules. Je suis si repoussant ?**

**- N…non. Ce n'est pas ça le problème…**

**- Ah ? Et quel est-t-il ?**

**- Tu viens ? Il fait beau dehors. Si on allait promener Démon ?**

**- Ne change pas de sujet. De toute façon je t'aurais.**

Castiel prit ses clefs puis nous sortîmes avec Démon. Je me sentais vraiment bien quand j'étais avec Castiel. On avait donc passé la journée dans la forêt avec Démon. Puis on avait aussi découvert un lac où on avait décidé de revenir la prochaine fois. En bref, on a passé une super journée malgré le retour du fameux sujet de la chambre. Puis il n'a pas arrêté de me charrier avec ça mais c'est Castiel alors je lui en veux pas.

Je rentrais chez moi après avoir mangé avec Castiel. Oui, on avait bien passé toute la journée ensemble. Je passais devant le salon pour aller dans ma chambre quand j'entendis du bruit provenant du salon.

**- On ne bouge plus. Tu es prise la main dans le sac.**

**- Tanguy ! Pourquoi tu m'espionne comme ça ?**

**- Parce que t'es ma petite sœur et que ce mec n'est pas pour toi !**

**- Quesque tu en sais, et de toute façon on ne sort pas ensemble !**

**- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant.**

**- Et toi alors ? Je te laisse vivre ta vie avec ta Marion !**

**- Arrête de me parler de cette garce.**

**- Pourquoi, vous ne sortez plus ensemble ?**

**- Non, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi.**

**- Très bien, mais laisse-moi tranquille alors.**

Je continuais ma route direction ma chambre sur les derniers mots de mon frère « Je t'aime, c'est tout ». Je ne lui avais même pas répondu. Mais il s'avait très bien que moi aussi, je l'aimais malgré nos petites querelles. Et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je ne veux pas d'un frère surprotecteur.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, regardant par la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée et les étoiles dansaient faisant briller les rues de la ville. J'avais plongé mon regard dans le vide, plongée dans mes pensées quand on toquait à ma porte.

Je répondis qu'on pouvait entrer et mon frère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement puis rentra en entier.

**- Et… il le sait que… ?**

**- Non. Et je ne compte pas lui dire de sitôt…**

**- Tu devrais pourtant. Dans quelques jours, c'est la St Valentin, tu pourrais profiter de l'occasion.**

**- Pour lui dire quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une tête brûlée qui peut se procurer toutes les filles qu'il veut.**

**- Il sort avec quelqu'un, ton rebelle ?**

**- Non, du moins pas que je sache.**

**- C'est qu'aucune ne l'intéresse. Et à mon avis, il attend quelque chose.**

**- Quesque tu en sais ?**

**- Je te rappelle que je suis un garçon, moi aussi. Bon, je te laisse je vais me coucher. A demain petite sœur. Et ne prévois rien, tu passes la journée avec moi !**

**- Arrête de m'appeler petite sœur, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'écart ! Et d'accord, à demain.**

Je m'endors par-dessus ma couette sans me changer. Je pense que j'étais trop fatigué pour ça…

C'est le matin, j'ai froid et j'ai une drôle de sensation. Comme si l'on m'espionner. Je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je reste sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, ce sentiment d'oppression est toujours là. On me regarde, fixement. Et je suis sûr que ce regard n'est autre que celui de…

**- Tanguy ! Pourquoi tu me regardes quand je dors ? Et tu ne peux pas nier que tu viens d'arriver car ça fait un moment je que sens ta présence !**

**- T'es mignonne quand tu dors !**

**- Hey ! De quel droit tu rentres dans ma chambre d'abord ? Et si je ne portais rien sur moi ?**

**- T'es ma sœur, je t'ai déjà vu toute nue. Tu te souviens quand on prenait nos bains ensembles et que…**

**- MAMAN !**

Voilà, mon frère a le don de me réveiller et de me mettre en colère directement. Mais il a quel âge dans sa tête sérieusement ? Et puis ce n'est pas parce que quand on est petit, on prenait le bain ensemble que je vais me montrer devant lui. Je suis grande maintenant !

Je vais dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner puis je vais prendre ma douche. Après avoir fait ces deux choses, je vais dans ma chambre m'habiller puis je retourne voir mon frère pour lui dire que je suis prête. Et lui, il continue de m'énerver, mais c'est mon frère alors je suis habituer.

**- Tu ne mets pas de maquillage aujourd'hui ? Enfin, je veux dire moins qu'hier ?**

**- Et pourquoi faire ?**

**- Ah… pardon. Tu préfères te faire belle seulement pour « ta tête brulée » !**

**- Mais t'as décidé de m'embêter aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oui, et c'est loin d'être finit. Allez viens la « petite sœur » !**

**- Mais arrête de m'appeler « PETITE SŒUR » !**

Mon frère rit puis me fait un câlin. Avec mon frère, on est vraiment très proche même s'il s'amuse à m'énerver.

On sort de la maison en disant au revoir à ma mère puis il m'entraîne dehors, vers les collines. Je crois savoir où il veut m'emmener, et je ne me suis pas trompé.

Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, on arrive enfin à nôtre destination. On était sur le cap de la ville. On voyait les vagues s'abattre sur les rochers et l'écume se formait pour mettre de la couleur dans le paysage. J'avais toujours aimé cet endroit. Avec mon frère, on était tout de même assez proche. Je sais, ça fait deux fois que je le dis mais… je l'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Et je crois que Castiel aussi…

_BIP BIP… BIP BIP…_

**- Tu ne réponds pas sœurette ?**

**- …**

**- Ah j'ai compris… c'est lui ?**

**- Hum… oui !**

**- Et bien répond !**

**- O…oui ! **

**- Allô ?**

**- Oui, c'est Castiel. Euh… je te dérange ? Ah non suis-je bête, tu n'as pas de vie !**

**- Mais heu… si j'ai une vie ! Et oui tu me dérange… un peu.**

**- Tu veux que je rappelle plus tard ?**

Mais quelle cruche je suis… Allez, rattrape le coup. Dis quelque chose de bien !

**- N…non ! Tu ne me déranges pas.**

**- Faut savoir ce que tu dis, p'tite.**

**- Et heu… le ciel est beau !**

Non mais je suis vraiment une blonde moi. (c'est pas méchant) Dire quelque chose de bien… tous mes pas ça quoi ! Surtout que il n'y a aucun rapport avec ce que l'on vient de dire.

**- Oui, très… tout comme tes yeux !**

**- Arrête de me charrier… et sinon… comment…vas-tu ?**

**- Moi je vais bien, mais toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu bégayes depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Je… AH !**

Mon frère venait de m'arracher le téléphone des mains et l'a apporté à son oreille.

**- C'est toi le rouquin ?**

**- Je ne suis pas roux ! Et c'est qui ? Elle est où Alizée ?**

**- Je vais faire des trucs à ta copine… tu devrais venir vite avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.**

**- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !**

**- Sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu es au téléphone mon vieux.**

**- Tu vas voir si je te trouve !**

_BIP, BIP… BIP, BIP…_

**- Oh… je crois qu'il a raccroché !**

**- Mais quelle idée de lui faire croire que tu n'es qu'un pervers ?**

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y croirait. Bref, tu devrais être contente. Il avait l'air en colère, c'est qu'il tient à toi.**

**- Mais rappelle-le avant qu'il ne te trouve !**

**- Ouais, si tu veux. De toute façon, ton copain ne me fait pas peur.**

**- C'est pas mon copain !**

**- Ouais, si tu le dis !**

Tanguy rappelle Castiel qui est toujours en colère. Tanguy met le haut-parleur et on entend la respiration saccadé de Castiel. Il doit être en train de courir, il a pris ça au sérieux.

**- Heu… Castiel ?**

**- J'espère que t'as pas encore touché à Alizée car sinon…**

**- Attend, c'est son frère !**

**- Quoi ? Et son frère en plus ? Mais t'as pas honte ?**

**- Mais attend. C'était une blague. Je pensais que tu savais que c'était moi.**

**- Car je suis le St Esprit ! Si je t'ai demandé c'est qu'il y avait une raison.**

**- Et désolé de t'avoir fait courir.**

**- J'ai envie de te frapper !**

**- Ah ouais et comment ?**

**- Je suis derrière toi !**

Castiel avait couru et nous avais trouvé. Comment ? Je ne lui avais jamais montré cette endroit… peut-être qu'il venait lui aussi ici de temps en temps.

**- Ca… Castiel ? Quesque tu fais là ?**

**- Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Mais c'était en fait une blague…**

**- Comment tu m'as trouvé ici ?**

**- C'est l'instinct, moi je dis… **avait ajouté Tanguy

- **On ta pas sonné Tanguy !**

**- Alors c'est lui ton frère ?**

**- Alors c'est toi celui qui rend ma sœur toute… Aïe**

Je venais de donner un coup de pied à Tanguy. Il était en train de trop parler. Il allait lui dire que… que je l'aimais.

**- Qui la rend comment ? **demande Castiel intrigué

**- Heu… qui la rend… qui la rend… oh, un éléphant rose ! Je dois y aller… **avait dit mon frère en essayant d'être crédible…

**- Et notre après-midi ?**

**- Une prochaine fois. Et puis on se voit tout le temps à la maison.**

Mon frère partit en courant en nous faisant un signe de main. Rrrr…. Il m'énerve celui-là. Il allait presque tout lui dire.

**- Il est sympa ton frère avec toi ?**

**- Hum… oui ! Mais on se dispute quand même…**

**- En tout cas, il m'a bien fait peur ton frère tout à l'heure !**

**- Je… il m'a arraché le téléphone des mains.**

**- Ouais bon, maintenant que c'est fait… Et il voulait dire quoi ton frère tout à l'heure par « c'est toi qui rend ma sœur toute… » ?**

**- Heu… rien ! Il est un peu bête, c'est tout.**

**- Ah… ça doit être de famille alors !**

**- Hey !**

**- Je plaisante ça va !**

**- …**

**- Quesque tu as ?**

**- R…rien ! Je… Je vais te laisser. Je rentre chez moi… car je dois… je dois…**

**- Tu dois faire quoi ?**

**- Heu… ce n'est pas important. On se voit lundi !**

**- Ouais… à lundi !**

Je suis partit en courant pour aller chez moi. Mais quelle cruche, non mais vraiment ! Je me répète mais c'est la vérité ! J'aurais pu passer un moment avec lui, mais bien sûr, bête comme je suis, je décide de partir… Et en plus, depuis que je sais que je suis amoureuse de lui, je n'agis plus comme avant et je bégaye. Mais reprends-toi Alizée, enfin ! Tu peux pas laisser Castiel penser des choses… il ne doit pas le savoir. Mais tant pis, je me rattraperais quand je pourrais.

J'arrive en fin chez moi, mon frère étant assis sur le canapé.

**- Tu rentres déjà ?**

**- Oui… je n'avais plus rien à faire-la-bas !**

**- Mais enfin, y avait ton Castielounet chérie !**

**- Déjà, ce n'est pas Mon Castielounet chérie et c'est Castiel tout court !**

**- Oui, oui… c'est quoi son petit surnom alors ?**

**- Ah, c'est Casse…Hey, mais ça te regarde pas !**

**- Donc tu lui as trouvé un surnom ? C'est mignon !**

**- Tanguy ! Je t'aime bien alors arrête de tout faire foirée !**

**- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur !**

**- Arrête de m'appeler PETITE !**

Voilà, ma mère nous a ensuite appelé pour manger et je suis partit me coucher directement.

Je me suis jeté sur mon lit. Je me demande ce que Castiel pense de moi. Je me demande aussi ce qu'il est en train de faire. Jouer de la guitare ? S'occuper de Démon ? Ou bien prendre sa douche ? Et oh non… ne pense pas à ça… vite, pense à autre chose…

Ma mâchoire se décroche soudain en voyant le sms que Castiel venait de m'envoyer.

_De : Castiel_

_A : La pt'ite_

_Heure : 20h45_

_Salut, t'es partit comme une voleuse tout à l'heure. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Bref, demain matin je passe te prendre à 6h50 alors tu te lèves. Et pose pas de question, tu le fais et c'est tout. Bon allez, va te coucher. Et rêves pas trop de moi…_

_Et ne réponds pas à ce TEXTO_

Non mais j'hallucine ? Déjà, il veut que je me lève à cette heure-là ? Mais il est fou… on commence seulement à 9 heures demain ! Et en plus, il se croit le centre du monde ou quoi ? Comme si j'allais rêver de lui… même si… j'avoue que… Non ! Je ne rêverais pas de lui. Et d'ailleurs, il va m'entendre !

_De : Alizée_

_A : Casse-tête_

_Heure : 20h50_

_Merci, j'étais en train de m'endormir ! Tu m'as encore réveillé… bref, déjà d'où tu m'appelles « La pt'tite » ? Retire tout de suite ce surnom débile… Et aussi, tu n'as rien fait de mal… j'avais juste des choses à faire._

_Et déjà, je ne me lèverais pas et c'est tout. Personne ne me fera sortir de mon lit de bon matin._

_Et, pourquoi je dois me lever à cette heure-là ? Et il n'y a aucun risque que je rêve de toi, sauf si c'est un cauchemar bien évidemment. _

_Ciao_

Voilà, ça l'apprendra à me faire lever si tôt. Et… oh, j'ai reçu un autre sms de Castiel. C'est qu'il répond vite lui !

_De : Castiel_

_A : La p'tite_

_Heure : 20h52_

_Heureusement que je t'avais dit de ne pas répondre… t'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit toi._

_Et déjà, si j'ai envie de t'appeler « la p'tite », je fais ce que je veux. Et c'est toi qui dit ça, je te rappelle que tu m'appelles « Casse-tête »_

_Ah, et bien sûr que tu vas te lever. Et pour ta phrase « Personne ne me fera sortir de mon lit », tu ne me connais pas, jeune fille. Si tu te lèves pas, tu verras ce qu'il t'arrive. A demain_

_Et ne réponds SURTOUT PAS à ce Texto_

Faut à tout prix que j'arrive à me lever demain. Je me couche assez tôt aujourd'hui. Mais je suis assez fatigué. J'espère que je me réveillerais demain car je ne sais pas de quoi est capable Castiel.

…

Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mes lèvres… J'ai envie de voir ce que c'est, mais je ne parviens pas à ouvrir les yeux. Et qu'est-ce que ça sent bon par ici… Je connais cette odeur mais je ne parviens pas à l'identifier.

J'entends des rires, des voix qui parlent. Avec toujours cette délicieuse odeur et cette sensation de chaud sur mes lèvres.

Je finis enfin par me réveiller après quelques minutes de détente et je remarque du rouge, quelqu'un penché sur moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent soudain. Je viens de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivée. Castiel… il, il m'a embrassé… et la bonne odeur que je sentais c'était… lui.

**- Tout va comme tu veux, Belle au bois dormant ?**

**- Je… pourquoi tu…**

**- Fallait bien que tu te lèves un jour. Et ton frère a était très compréhensif.**

**- Quoi ? Il est où celui-là ! Tanguy !**

**- Sœurette ! Je vois que tu es enfin réveiller… et ho, alors il a vraiment osé ?**

**- Ne Fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai entendu rigoler…**

**- Avoue tu as kiffé que Castiel te…**

**- MAMAN !**

J'ai claqué la porte de ma chambre sur mon frère. Il m'énerve vraiment lui. On ne peut rien lui confier. Faut toujours qu'il parle trop ! Et je dois avouer que c'était très agréable. Il n'embrasse pas si mal… même si ce n'était que pour me réveiller. Je devrais faire semblant de dormir la prochaine fois.

**- Je t'avais dit que tu ne me connaissais pas, il fallait se lever.**

**- Mais tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça !**

**- Moi qui voulais faire en douceur…**

**- Rassure-toi c'était très…**

**- Alors ton frère avait raison ? Tu as vraiment aimé ?**

**- Mais vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour me faire chier ou quoi ?**

**- Allez, habille toi et vite !**

**- …**

**- …**

**- …**

**- T'attends quoi ?**

**- J'aimerais bien mais…**

**- Mais ? Ah oui, j'ai compris. Je t'attends devant chez toi, bouge. Et prends déjà ton sac de cours.**

Castiel sort avec un sourire en coin de ma chambre. Je l'entends discuter avec mon frère puis j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je me dirige vite dans la salle de bain et prends un douche vitesse grand V et je retourne vite m'habiller. (Après mettre coiffer aussi…)

Je sors de chez moi, Castiel m'attends.

**- T'en a pris du temps**, me dit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

**- J'ai pris une douche.**

**- Ah… Mais t'es moche aujourd'hui !**

**- Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de me maquiller !**

**- Je plaisante ! T'es même mieux comme ça… naturel…**

Après cette remarque, Castiel se mit à rire. Sans doute parce que mes joues ont virés au rouge.

Castiel m'a expliqué qu'on allait promener Démon et qu'on resterait au lac. Après, on irait directement au lycée.

En allant chez lui, on est passé devant des magasins, dont le fleuriste. Ce qui m'a fait rappeler que demain, c'est la St Valentin… je devrais peut-être profiter de l'occasion pour lui dire.

Après avoir pris Démon avec nous, on est directement allé au lac ou Démon en a profité pour nous mouillé en allant dans le lac et se secoué à côté de nous. Tel maître, tel chien non ?

….

La journée s'est plutôt bien passée. On a travaillé, travaillé et encore travaillé…

Bref, journée pourris puisque je déteste travailler. Mais il le faut bien si je veux un bon métier.

Je suis rentré directement chez moi après la fin des cours… j'étais assez fatigué.

En ce moment, je suis allongé sur mon lit. Quelqu'un toque à la porte… j'ai pas envie d'aller ouvrir…

**- C'est qui ?**

**- Ton grand frère chéri !**

**- Entre…**

**- Ben, tu ne répliques même pas du fait que j'ai insinué que tu étais ma « petite » sœur ?**

**- Flemme…**

**- Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour te voir dormir mais pour te dire un truc important.**

**- Veuillez repasser demain. Alizée n'est pas disponible pour le moment.**

**- Ouais mais demain, ce sera trop tard…**

**- Bon quoi ?**

**- Tu devrais lui dire, à Castiel. Demain c'est la St Valentin. Je t'assure que tu devrais lui dire.**

**- Et je vais avoir l'air débile. « Oui Castiel, je suis ta meilleure amie mais je t'aime. Et toi ? »**

**- Si tu as peur de lui dire en face, tu n'as qu'à lui écrire une lettre !**

**- Une lettre ? Mais c'est…**

**- Bon, je te laisse. A demain !**

**- Ouais…**

Hum… une lettre, ça pourrait le faire. Mais je ne vais pas faire une lettre trop décoré. Connaissant Castiel, il ne l'a lierait pas et la jetterait directement. Mais je ne vais pas l'écrire sur un petit bout de papier non plus… Il faut qu'elle soit un peu décoré mais pas trop.

Bon, mais déjà il faut savoir ce que je vais écrire…

_Cher Castiel_

_Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin alors je profite pour te dire à quel point_

_Je t'aime. Je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque mais maintenant tu le sais._

_Je ne demande rien en retour, seulement que tu ne te moque pas de moi._

_Et j'ai beaucoup aimé le baiser que tu m'as donné pour me réveiller._

_Il ne devait rien signifiait pour toi, sans doute._

_Bref, je fais cours mais je t'aime et c'est tout._

_Alizée_

Dans l'ensemble c'est bien. Mais je ne vais pas mettre cher Castiel, pas pour lui. Il va rigolait plus qu'autre chose. Bon alors il faut changer ça et ça. Bon, au final, j'ai presque tout changé… bref, on verra bien demain. Je suis fatigué là alors je vais me coucher toute suite…

…

Ma mort approche. J'ai déposé la lettre dans le casier de Castiel. J'espère qu'il se donnera la peine de la lire… ça me ferait trop de peine de savoir qu'il ne la lit pas… je préfère ne pas y penser.

Après avoir déposé la lettre dans son casier, je suis partit rapidement en ville, me changé les idées pour ne pas y penser.

_Point de vue de Castiel_

Aujourd'hui, le 14 février… je haie ce jour plus que tous les autres. A cause des milliards de lettres que je reçois chaque année. Dans toute, il y a écrit la même chose. « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Quand est-ce qu'elles comprendront qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas ? Surtout Ambre… ce n'est pas en m'envoyant 40 lettres dans la journée que je finirais par accepter.

Je me dirige tout de même vers mon casier… je n'ai pas le choix.

Des milliers d'enveloppes roses tombent par terre. La plupart parfumé… seule une lettre se fait remarquer des autres. Elle est simple, ne sent rien. Mon nom est écrit en gros dessus comparer aux autres. Je l'ouvre, la curiosité l'emportant.

_Castiel,_

_Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin. Je sais, tu n'aimes pas cette fête._

_Moi non plus d'ailleurs, et tu le sais._

_Mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tu détesteras encore plus cette fête après avoir lu_

_Ce que j'ai à te dire._

_Bon, je vais faire court pour te le dire : Je t'aime_

_Ce n'est pas mon genre de l'avouer mais voilà… fallait que je le dise._

_Et je pense que tu le savais déjà à cause de toutes les gaffes que mon frère a faites._

_(Oui, il le savait…)_

_Je ne demande rien en retour, seulement de la compréhension._

_Tu dois sans doute me détester à cette heure… me trouver pathétique._

_Alors n'essaye pas de me retrouver (pourquoi le ferais-tu ?)_

_Je suis déjà partit du lycée. Et je ne suis pas chez moi alors ne cherche pas là-bas._

_Bref, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Et aussi, ne jette pas cette lettre._

_Ça me ferait mal au cœur…_

_La p'tite_

Non, Alizée, je ne te déteste pas. Il faut que je la retrouve et vite…

_Fin du point de vue de Castiel_

Je viens de sortir d'un magasin. Je tourne au premier croisement. Je me promène, me demandant si Castiel est déjà aller à son casier. J'ai peur… comment va-t-il réagir ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire cette lettre…

Je retourne à un autre croisement. Au loin, je vois un visage familier, celui de Castiel. Il m'a lui aussi remarqué. Je fais vite demi-tour.

J'accélère le pas devant les tentatives d'interpellation de Castiel. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me parle de cette lettre. Et s'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas lu ? Non, impossible. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait bien à son casier tout à l'heure…

Je continue toujours d'accélérer le pas, je cours, presque. Castiel essaie de me rattraper… je ne veux pas le parler. Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Je suis presque devant chez moi. Castiel m'a bien rattraper, je ne dois avoir que quelques mètres d'avancent. Je traverse vite la route sans regarder. Je suis devant ma porte. J'ai le temps de voir Castiel traverser lui aussi et une voiture arriver à fond… Puis mon visage se déforme peu à peu. Castiel… Castiel est allongé par terre. Il saigne un peu. Je m'approche de lui et regarde s'il respire. Je sens toujours son pou, mais il est sacrément amoché. Je sors mon téléphone en panique et appelle le SAMU. Je leur donne toutes les informations nécessaire et m'accroupis à côté de Castiel. Je m'en fiche d'être en plein de milieu de la route, je l'aime et je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Pas maintenant…

Je suis toujours accroupis à côté de lui et je sens les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je sens une main m'agripper les épaules, c'est mon frère qui essaye tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral. Mais mes larmes continuent et tombe tel un une cascade.

Peu de temps après, une camionnette arrive et embarque Castiel avec eux. Ils me disent que tout ira bien et qu'ils vont prévenir ses parents.

Sa famille ne sera jamais là en peu de temps. Ils sont à l'autre bout du monde…

…

Je reviens de l'hôpital. Ils ont dû me faire sortir de force… je ne voulais pas partir. Stupide règle, l'heure des visites. Je viens quand je veux moi… Surtout si c'est pour voir Castiel… j'espère qu'il va bien. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire à l'hôpital, soit disant parce que je ne faisais pas partie de sa famille, et donc que cela ne me regarde en aucun cas. J'aurais dû leur dire que j'étais sa petite amie, ça aurait peut-être marché…

Non mais ça va pas ? Vous avez vu ce que je dis quand Castiel n'est pas là ? Mais n'importe quoi…

Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, ce soir. Mon frère a raconté à ma mère ce qu'il clochait car je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je me suis lever de table et je suis partit me coucher. Ayant déjà pris ma douche avant de manger, j'étais déjà en pyjama.

Je me suis allongé sur mon lit, repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Puis deux, et toutes les autres suivirent. Je pleurais en silence, ne voulant pas inquiéter ma mère de mon état.

J'entendis la poignée de ma porte grincer et je me séchais vite les larmes d'un revers de la main. La porte laissa place à mon frère qui vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il me souriait d'un regard compatissant. J'avais quand même de la chance d'avoir un frère comme ça.

Il a fini par me prendre dans ses bras. Me repassant les affreuses images de Castiel qui traversait la route, je pleurais tandis que mon frère me berçait doucement. Je finis par m'endormir difficilement.

…..

Ça va faire deux semaines que Castiel ne se réveille pas. Je venais le voir tous les jours au début, puis 3 fois par semaine, pour ne venir qu'une fois toute les deux semaines. Et ses parents qui ne peuvent pas venir le voir… Ils ont dû venir une fois il me semble. Mais pas très longtemps.

Et Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où je vais voir Castiel. Si seulement je n'avais pas essayé de l'éviter. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide lettre et de la St Valentin.

Et ça fait deux semaines que je ne me sens pas bien. Lysandre et Rosalya font tout pour me remonter le moral, mon frère aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je ne me sentirais bien seulement après avoir vu Castiel réveiller.

Je me dirige vers l'hôpital, non en fait, je suis déjà devant l'hôpital.

Je vais devant le numéro de la chambre de Castiel. Je me prépare à voir Castiel endormit avant de rentrer. Il faut tout faire pour ne pas pleurer. Je me force donc à sourire et ouvre la porte.

Une assistante était là, en me voyant, elle me dit qu'elle me laisse Castiel entre mes mains avant de s'en aller.

Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté de lui et le regarde. Il dort paisiblement, ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis deux semaines.

J'aimerais bien posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il ne sentira rien, il est dans le coma. Je pourrais juste lui faire un petit baiser de rien du tout…

Non… c'est mal de profiter du malheur des autres. Je préfère rester honnête là-dessus.

…..

Il ne s'est finalement pas réveiller aujourd'hui. Je commence à désespérer. Puis s'il se réveille, il devra sans doute reste quelques semaines pour tous les examens. Puis il est beaucoup blessé aussi. S'il se réveille, se sera sans doute un miracle. Et il n'aura peut-être pas sa mémoire. Il aura peut-être oublié la journée de l'accident, ou peut-être tout le reste.

Le lendemain matin, je vais au lycée accompagnée de Lysandre et Rosalya. Cette fille est vraiment une perle, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. On discute de tout et de rien quand Lysandre me pose une question.

**- Alizée, tu viens avec moi à l'hôpital voir Castiel ?**

**- Castiel ? Heu… oui, quand ?**

**- Je pensais y aller aujourd'hui…**

**- Ah, très bien. C'est parfait, alors heu… vers quel heure ?**

**- Tout de suite après les cours ça te va ?**

**- Parfait. On se retrouvera devant le portail alors.**

Je pars en cours avec Rosalya. La journée se passe plutôt tranquillement. J'appréhende un peu d'aller à l'hôpital à cause de ce que j'allais faire à Castiel. J'ai réussis à me contrôler hier mais si je n'y arrivais pas aujourd'hui ? Et que je l'embrassais alors qu'y a Lysandre ? Et même l'idée d'y penser, je rougis… je vais me faire griller toute suite.

Non, je n'ai juste pas à y pensé et tout ira bien.

**- Alizée ! Le prof te parle ! **me chuchote Rosalya

**- Hein ?**

**- Mlle, je vous ai posé une question ! Pouvez-vous la répéter ?**

- **Je… pardon !**

**- Je voudrais que vous suiviez le cours jeune fille. Encore une remarque et c'est une retenue ! **S'énerve le prof

Oui bon, la journée se passait tranquillement. Ce petit détail ne compte pas. J'ai finalement suivis le reste du cours et la fin de la journée se faisait entendre par la sonnerie.

J'allais rejoindre Lysandre devant le portail. Il me souriait. Lysandre sait vraiment réconforter quelqu'un quand ça ne va pas. Heureusement qu'il est là avec Rosalya et Tanguy.

On marche tous les deux vers l'hôpital quand Lysandre fait un geste qui me surpris au début. Il me prit par la main. Je la lui serrais ensuite. Cette main est chaude et réconfortante. Elle me donne du courage. On continue de marcher comme ça quand je sens comme un regard pesant sur moi. Comme un regard qui relève de la haine. Je suis parcouru d'un frisson mais Lysandre ne remarque rien et on continue notre chemin. On arrive enfin à l'hôpital.

On se dirige vers la chambre de Castiel quand on voit une infirmière sortir en courant de sa chambre. Elle nous regarde d'un air paniqué et nous dis :

**- Vous venez voir le patient de cette chambre ?**

**- Oui**, répond Lysandre.

**- Et bien c'est impossible.**

**- Ah, et pourquoi ? On est bien dans les horaires de visites pourtant. **Répondis-je

**- Oui mais… c'est comme ça. Puis… ça fait une semaine que ce patient ne doit plus avoir de visite.**

**- Arrêter de vous fichez de nous, je suis venu hier, et une infirmière m'a vu !**

**- Bon, je vais vous le dire mais je ne devrais pas alors gardez le pour vous.**

**Le patient s'est enfuit.**

**- Quoi ? **dit-on Lysandre et moi

**- Ben… ça arrive. Bon, je dois aller le signaler !**

Comment ça Castiel s'est enfuit ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi dans cet hôpital…

Lysandre me regarde paniqué et nous partons en courant de l'hôpital.

**- On va le cherché. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. On se sépare d'accord ?**

**- Ça marche, je vais voir au parc qui est à côté. Il voulait peut-être prendre l'air.**

**- D'accord, je t'appelle au besoin.**

Je pars en courant dans le parc. Je regarde un peu partout. Je ne le vois pas. Je m'arrête, essoufflé de ma course et pense à Lysandre qui doit lui aussi chercher. Il faut que je me reprenne. Il faut le chercher, il est sans doute blessé. Il doit retourner à l'hôpital.

Je reprends ma course. Je regarde dans tous les recoins du parc mais je ne vois rien.

Quand je vais pour partir, je vois une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Cheveux rouge, grand garçon, les yeux gris, ça ne peut-être que Castiel. Je me retourne pour le voir. Il me regarde avec haine. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce regard. Je m'approche de lui et son regard se fait plus menaçant.

**- Castiel ! Il faut que tu retournes à l'hôpital !**

**- Oui, pour vous laisser, toi et Lysandre !**

**- Moi et… Lysandre ?**

**- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, main dans la main. Ça me répugne ! Dire que j'ai presque perdu la vie pour t'avouer mes sentiments…**

**- Castiel… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Lysandre me soutenait, parce que… je voulais que tu te réveilles. Je… je venais te voir tous les jours au début. Puis finalement je n'avais plus le temps.**

**- Tu… tu es venue ?**

**- Oui… et…**

**- Castiel ! Castiel tu es là ! Faut que tu retournes à l'hôpital et vite !**

C'était Lysandre qui nous avez vu. Castiel a finalement écouté Lysandre et ils sont partit tous les deux en direction de l'hôpital. Je suis venu aussi un peu après. Lysandre m'a dit qu'il devait passer une série d'examen pour savoir pourquoi il ne s'était pas réveiller et pourquoi il ne se réveille que maintenant. Bref, pleins de trucs. Et donc, on ne pourra voir Castiel que dans deux ou trois jours. Car il faut qu'il se repose et d'autres trucs. Ça me fait de la peine qu'il ait cru que j'étais avec Lysandre.

Je suis tout de même contente qu'il se soit réveillé.

Je suis donc restait avec lui et j'ai appelé Rosalya pour lui dire la nouvelle. Elle est venue toute suite après. On a ensuite dit au revoir à Lysandre et Rosalya est venu chez moi. Ma mère a accepté qu'elle reste dormir donc on est allé chercher des affaires à elle. Et ensuite, on est retourné chez moi et elle n'a fait que me parler de Castiel. Ce qui me fit un peu rougir.

**- Mais attends, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il t'a dit qu'il avait presque perdu la vie pour t'avouer ses sentiments. C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas la dedans ?**

**- Mais rien… mais il avait l'air tellement énerver…**

**- C'est de la jalousie ma biche. C'est normal après tout. Il t'aime et il te voit avec une autre personne, logique qu'il soit jaloux.**

**- Mais on parle de Castiel là. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et qu'il faisait ça pour me faire culpabiliser ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de Castiel ? Surtout qu'il vient de sortir de l'hôpital. Tu devrais arrêter de te poser des questions et tu iras le voir quand les visites seront autorisées. Tu sais, Castiel n'est pas méchant, il fait semblant c'est tout. Et tu es assez bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'a pas été méchant durant votre première rencontre.**

**- Si tu parles de ta fête, il m'a dit un truc que je ne t'ai jamais dit…**

**- Ah oui ? Quoi ?**

**- Ben… non, laisse tomber.**

**- Ouais… si tu le dis. Je le saurais un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.**

Et après ça, Rosalya et moi avions éclaté de fou rire quand mon frère s'est littéralement rajouté avec nous.

**- Vous parlez de moi les filles ?**

**- Oui, je disais à ta sœur que je te trouvais très mignon. Tu me fais une place dans ton lit ?**

**- Hé, Alizée, ta copine est complétement taré. Je… non, je vais pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce qu'elle.**

Et là, on a encore éclaté de rire. La prochaine fois, j'appelle Rosalya quand Tanguy me soule. Elle arrive à le faire fuir. S'il savait qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéresser.

**- T'as vu comment il était tout rouge ?**

**- Ouais… mais il est vraiment mignon ton frère. Je crois que si je n'étais pas avec Leigh, je serais intéressé !**

**- Ah non Rosa… dis pas ça devant moi !**

**- Hihihi…**

On s'est regardé et on a éclaté de rire avant de finir par une bataille de polochon.

Quand je suis avec Rosalya, j'oublie tous mes problèmes. Et c'est ça que j'aime avec elle.

J'ai donc passé une bonne soirée avec Rosalya. J'avais hâte d'être dans deux jours pour aller voir comment va Castiel. Même si j'appréhende un peu.

…..

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Castiel a de nouveau le droit aux visites. Il doit bien sûr encore rester à l'hôpital pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. J'y suis allée avec Lysandre, Rosalya et Leigh est venu aussi. Castiel devait rester allongé, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. Je crois que les médecins l'ont piqué et qu'il était en quelque sorte fatigué.

Je me suis mise vers le fond de la pièce pendant que Lysandre raconté les dernières nouvelles à Castiel. Puis ils sont tous sortit de la pièce, Lysandre avait dû leur dire de nous laisser. Enfin je pense, car il m'a fait un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule avec Castiel. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire en fait…

**- Ça va mieux, depuis 2 jours ?**

**- Oui ça va, à part que j'en ai marre de rester dans ce lit.**

**- Ouais, j'imagine…**

**- Pourquoi tu te mets si loin ? Rapproches-toi, je vais pas te manger… Du moins, pas maintenant !**

**- Pfff… toujours aussi con à ce que je vois !**

Je me suis rapproché du lit et je me suis assis au bord. Lui, s'est redressé sur son lit pour se mettre en position assise.

**- Castiel, il faut que tu restes allongé…**

**- Chut, écoute ce que je vais te dire, c'est important.**

**- …**

**- Tu te souviens, pendant la St Valentin, comme d'habitude je reçois des lettres parfumées et tout ce qui vient avec et je les jette sans même prendre la peine de les lire. Mais je suis tombé sur une enveloppe où mon nom était écrit grossièrement dessus. J'avais reconnu un peu ton écriture. Elle était simple ce qui a attiré ma curiosité. Je les ouverte et j'ai lu. Je pense que tu te souviens de ce que tu as marqué dessus ?**

**- Oui… malheureusement.**

**- Ce n'est plus le cas, pour tes sentiments ?**

**- C'est que… si… je…**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, j'ai senti des lèvres chaudes sur moi. Elles n'avaient pas le même goût que la dernière fois. C'était… délicieux. J'étais un petit peu sous le choc. Castiel s'est reculé, ne remarquant aucune réaction de ma part. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et je me suis jeté dessus. Nos langues se sont entremêlées, elles jouaient entre elle. Elles se rencontrées, faisaient connaissance. C'était un baisait passionné.

On s'est arrêté pour reprendre notre respiration. J'avais les joues rougies par ce moment intime. Castiel m'a attiré contre lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'a allongé sur le lit d'hôpital et m'a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

**- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais lors de la fête de Rosalya, tu étais très jolie ! Et j'ai beaucoup aimé danser le slow avec toi.**

J'ai rougis encore plus et Castiel me sourit. Il m'a ensuite embrassé fougueusement, notre étreinte durant un bon moment.


	3. OS pour Hybiscus

Hybiscus & Castiel, Rosalya, Lysandre

Ecrit par Myosotie pour Hybiscus

* * *

Perdue dans cette obscurité inconnue, Hybiscus contemplai le plafond sans le voir. Sa main caressait machinalement son chat, Oz, dessinant des formes abstraites sur son pelage. Celui-ci ronronnait sur son ventre, inconscient de la tempête qui faisait rage dans la tête de sa maîtresse. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et observa la silhouette allongée sur un matelas qui semblait être des plus inconfortable. Il s'agissait de Rosalya, sa cousine, un personnage haut en couleurs et manifestant une joie de vivre permanente. Toujours branchée sur deux milles voltes, il fallait lui couper la parole pour ne pas avoir comme relation avec elle qu'un monologue sans fin. Elle assumait son excentricité et en rajoutait même avec ses cheveux blancs, qui rendrait Raiponce jalouse par leur longueur, et en portant des vêtements sortis directement de l'époque victorienne. C'était elle qui avait obligé plus que proposé à Hybiscus de dormir dans son lit. La jeune fille, bien que fatiguée, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir malgré le confort que lui produisait le fait d'être en hauteur.

Le contraste entre la ville et la campagne était trop important pour qu'elle n'en subisse pas les effets secondaires. Ce qui la frappa tout d'abord était l'absence de couleur. Juste du vert. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait qu'une horizon d'un vert soutenu, troublée de temps à autre par une tâche pastelle causée par la beauté d'un champs de fleurs. Elle avait eu l'étrange impression d'avoir été projetée dans le tableau trop symétrique d'un peintre ayant perdu toute inspiration. Elle avait aussi été confrontée à du vide et à un silence si dérangeant à ses yeux. Habituée aux rues surpeuplées de son Paris et au ronronnement continuel des voitures énervées, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé qu'un tel endroit, où la seule mélodie qui le berçait était le cris d'oiseaux égarés, pouvait exister.

Pour ne pas sombrer dans un malaise qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, elle avait été obligé d'augmenter le volume de sa musique, se perdant volontairement dans son monde acidulé à la frénésie permanente.

Et puis il y avait surtout eu les retrouvailles avec sa famille. Les larmes de sa tante. Le sourire figé et désolé de son oncle. L'étreinte trop longue de sa cousine.

Elle avait peur qu'ils voient en elle le fantôme de ses parents. Elle craignait qui la condamne coupable de ce qui s'était passé, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Par chance, ils ne lui en parlèrent pas. Ils s'échangèrent, tout de même, quelques messes basses et de nombreux regards lourds de sens qu'elle intercepta sans difficultés. Elle n'y fit pas allusion. Elle était loin d'être sotte. Elle avait compris qu'ils attendaient qu'elle mette son cœur sur la table et qu'elle se confisse sans retenue. Chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais. Si elle était partie de chez elle avec de l'air dans ses valises et un portable vide de tout numéro dans sa poche, il y avait une raison.

Elle voulait commencer une nouvelle vie. Dans tous les sens du terme. Pour mettre ses plans à exécution, la veille, elle était rentrée dans un salon de coiffure au hasard. Elle avait envie de se faire une coupe à la limite de celle que porte les garçonnes. Et malgré les protestations du coiffeur, elle demanda une teinture blanche, sans savoir que Rosalya avait elle aussi pris cette initiative il y a quelques temps déjà. Le résultat lui avait plutôt plût : le contraste entre la pâleur de ses cheveux et l'étincelle qui entretenait en permanence le charbon de ses iris, donnant un côté angélique et radieux à son visage. Ensuite, elle entreprit d'enfouir les souvenirs qui avaient fait son passé dans un coin de sa tête. Pour ne jamais les en ressortir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les volets mal fermés, qu'Hybiscus s'endormit.

Hybiscus observait avec fascination le personnage en face d'elle. Des cheveux sombres retombaient sur ses yeux gris aussi perçant que ceux d'un aigle. Sa tenue était des plus étrange et conviendrait mieux à un musée qu'à un jeune homme, bien qu'il la porte avec une élégance rare. Un tantinet énigmatique, il semblait être détaché du monde, comme si ce qui l'entourait n'avait qu'une importance minime pour lui. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. On pouvait le considérait comme froid et distant à première vue. Et puis de temps à autres, il devenait aussi enjoué que les valses d'antan. Un sourire timide se dessinait sur ses lèvres de la même manière qu'un rire franc pouvait éclater hors de sa bouche. Il s'appelait Leigh. Son nom pouvait rappelait la lumière, qu'il reflétait, d'ailleurs, parfaitement. Il incarnait à lui seul la lumière glaciale de l'Antarctique et celle bouillante des soirées frénétiques.

En un après-midi, elle l'avait se comporter froidement avec Rosalya tel un inconnu, pour ensuite la regarder tendrement comme si elle allait se briser dès qu'il détournerait les yeux d'elle. Il devait y avoir, dans le monde, qu'une personne comme lui et sa cousine l'avait rencontrer. Ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser pour qu'ensuite leur relation vire à l'Amour fou. Le vrai. Le pur. Celui avec un grand A. Hybiscus avait toujours cru qu'il n'existait que dans les romans à l'eau de rose et qu'il était mort depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais rien qu'à voir la passion dans les yeux de l'adolescente et la tendresse qui émanait du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Il possédait cet esprit paradoxal qui rééquilibrait à la perfection celui de Rosalya. Il pouvait l'empêcher de faire ses plus grosses bêtises comme il pouvait l'entraîner, complètement fou, dans des expériences impensables. Hybiscus était obligée d'être ravie pour sa cousine, mais elle éprouvait tout de même une pointe de jalousie pour cette amour digne d'un conte de fée.

Alors pour ne pas que l'on s'en aperçoive, elle lançait quelques conneries sans grandes intelligences ponctuées d'éclat de rire.

L'ambiance était détendue. Rosalya informait Hybiscus des rumeurs qui couraient au lycée tandis que Leigh s'étonnait ou s'indignait couramment. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent une porte claquer et des jurons s'élever du perron. Le jeune couple ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil pour connaître l'identité des nouveaux arrivants, la réponse était évidente pour eux. Hybiscus se contorsionna sur son fauteuil pour espérer les apercevoir. Elle réussit à distinguer deux silhouettes masculines. Elle devina celle aux cheveux blancs comme étant Lysandre, le frère de Leigh, celui dont sa cousine lui avait parlé la veille. La ressemblance entre les frères étaient plus que frappante, que ce soit par leur goût vestimentaire ou leur ressemblance vestimentaire. L'autre essayait de garder tant bien que mal quelque chose au creux de ses bras. Un chien déboula à toute vitesse dans le salon, dérapa évitant avec expérience la table basse avant de s'affaler sur le tapis. Certainement un habitué des lieux. Lysandre franchit le palier le regard perdu dans des rêves qui semblaient n'appartenir qu'à lui, se présenta avec une élégance rare à Hybiscus puis caressa négligemment le beauceron.

L'autre resta sur le pas de la porte, luttant pour garder ce qui semblait être un chat entre ses bras. Au premier coup d'œil, Hybiscus su qu'il était la copie conforme de l'anticonformiste adolescent, celui qui a tout mais qui ne l'accepte pas. Il en jouait, ajoutant à sa tenue des accessoires dérangeant et s'affublant d'une chevelure provocante, vermeille. Elle reconnu vaguement le logo de son t-shirt comme étant celui d'un groupe de rock sans grand succès. Une griffure rougeoyante s'étalait sur sa joue, certainement récente suite au sang qui en perlait. Elle ne gâchait en rien l'harmonie de son visage, rajoutant même au côté rebelle qu'il voulait se donner. Rosalya souffla à son oreille qu'il s'agissait de Castiel, meilleur ami de Lysandre depuis le bac à sable et mec populaire au lycée.

Elle observa plus attentivement le félin qui se débattait. Sa couleur rousse lui était familière, ainsi que ses yeux ambres. Oz. C'était Oz. Brusquement, elle se leva et alla l'arracher des bras du jeune homme. Instantanément, il arrêta de fêler et se lova contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse, ronronnant de plaisir. Il eu le droit au regard furieux de Castiel et au grognement du chien bien déterminé à en faire son nouveau goûter. Hybiscus fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, chouchoutant son chat à la place.

Elle apprit qu'ils l'avaient trouvé vers la maison de Rosalya. Lysandre voulait le ramener pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé, mais étant légèrement allergique aux chats, il ne pouvait pas le porter. Castiel s'en occupa donc pour son plus grand bonheur. Celui-ci marmonna tout le long de l'explication.

Elle passa le reste du temps à caresser son chat, participant à la conversation distraitement. Castiel lui n'écoutait que vaguement, préférant pianoter sur son portable. Il ne parlait que pour lancer des piques à Oz et à sa maîtresse, cette dernière ne se gênait pas pour répliquer. L'ambiance était tendue entre les deux, mais les autres s'arrangeaient pour la rendre plus agréable. L'après-midi passa plus vite que ce que l'adolescente aurait voulu.

Mal à l'aise, Hybiscus n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de toquer à la porte. Elle avait peur de ne pas se faire accepter. Rosalya avait beau lui avoir promis de la présenter à tous ses amis, elle avait peur de devoir rester seule durant les pauses sous les regards moqueurs des autres. La rencontre avec le délégué s'était bien passée. Elle était forcée d'admettre qu'il était plutôt beau. Elle savait qu'il possédait son dossier, et qu'il connaissait donc son passé mais il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas y faire allusion. Elle craignait que son professeur n'aurait pas le même tact que Nathaniel.

Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à entrer dans la classe, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un Castiel hautain, son rictus carnassier. Il passa devant elle, la couvrant d'un regard moqueur avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle, laissant la porte grande ouverte sur elle. Il la désigna du menton dans un éclat de rire.

_ **Hey, viens, n'ai pas peur, ils vont rien te faire, j'veux bien que les mômes comme toi flippe pour rien mais y'a des limites, hein.**

Certains se mirent à rire, d'autres suffoquèrent. Le professeur connaissait le caractère de Castiel et n'intervint pas, sachant que la moindre parole de sa part tournerait au clash. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, attendant patiemment sa réaction. Étant au centre de l'attention, elle était obligée de réagir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une faible dès son premier jour de cour, elle prit donc une grande inspiration avant de franchir le pallier de la salle. Elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et planta ses yeux noirs dans ses pupilles orage. Son regard empli de défi trahissait l'attitude désintéressée que ses bras croisés produisait.

_ **Je suis peut être une gamine, mais moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'insulter pour me faire remarquer.**

Hybiscus se retourna sans un regard, pour s'installer à la seule chaise libre au fond de la classe. Elle se força à ne pas entendre les commentaires du professeur et des élèves. Elle vit Castiel ouvrir la bouche puis se raviser et se taire. Son regard noir voulait tout dire, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot.

Le cours commença naturellement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'ennuya et passa son temps à observer ses nouveaux camarades. Elle reconnu Lysandre, écrivant distraitement dans un petit carnet Castiel, à ses côtés, marquant le rythme d'une musique avec ses doigts sur sa table Rosalya bavardant joyeusement avec sa voisine, une métisse baraquée. Il y en avait d'autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais qu'elle étudiait avec attention. Un personnage aux cheveux bleus électrique, jacassait bruyamment en l'attention de son voisin. Ce dernier n'écoutait pas, la tête penchée sur sa console. Ils devaient certainement être jumeaux, au vu de leur ressemblance physique. Au premier rang, une brune levait constamment la main, étant la seule à participer au cours. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets faisait courir, passionnément, son stylo sur son cahier. Elle avait remarqué, dès son entrée dans la classe, une blonde pulpeuse riant plus fort que les autres. Elle se retournait en permanence pour parler à une asiatique et une brune, qui devait certainement être ses amies. Hybiscus savait pertinemment, suite à son attitude supérieur, qu'il s'agissait de celle qui se prenait pour la reine du lycée. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'apprécier, même avec toute sa bonne volonté.

Bien qu'elle est mal commencée, la journée s'était bien passée pour Hybiscus. Les amis de Rosalya s'étaient révélés sympathiques. Les filles l'avaient complimentée sur son style qu'elle avait mit plusieurs heures à peaufiné la veille. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour Violette, sa timidité l'avait attendrie et son talent l'avait impressionné. Alexy, le jumeau excentrique et gay, l'avait directement prise sous son aile la trouvant **« Mignonne à souhait »**. Elle l'avait tout d'abord trouvé étrange avec ses yeux grenadine et les chansons de dessins animés qu'il chantait en permanence, mais elle s'était rapidement laissée entraîner dans son monde enfantin. Castiel et elle s'était ignorés royalement durant l'après-midi pour la plus grande joie d'Ambre.

Contre toute attente, cette année se préparait sous les meilleures auspices.

Les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient partiellement. La relation entre Castiel et Hybiscus s'améliorait à vue d'œil. Les méchancetés gratuites se transformaient petit à petit en des piques faites juste pour rire. Cela c'était fait naturellement sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de faire un quelconque effort. Elle s'était rapprochée des autres filles et Iris l'avait même invité pour son anniversaire. La soirée se passerait la semaine prochaine et tout le monde en parlait, à croire que le lycée entier y allait. Alexy était devenu incontestablement son meilleur ami. Elle avait dû mal à se dire que la relation dont elle rêvait était devenu réalité. Cette nouvelle vie se montrait meilleure que la précédente. La seule ombre au tableau était Ambre qui ne manquait pas de jeter un regard noir à Hybiscus chaque fois qu'elle la croisait. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, et qu'un règlement de compte serait inévitable.

Hybiscus adorait l'ambiance des soirées. Que ce soit pour le fait que les gens soient sur leur trente-et-un ou pour l'air électrique qui en faisait frémir plus d'un, elle les aimait. Elle avait revêtu une robe simple et s'était maquillée pour donner un effet naturel, cela était, pour elle, le cocktail parfait pour une soirée réussit. Rosalya avait, quant à elle, décidé de tout miser sur l'excentricité. Elle était tout simplement magnifique avec sa robe vintage et ses cheveux blancs tressés.

Elles arrivèrent en riant, volontairement en retard car d'après Rosalya **« Les jolies demoiselles devaient toujours se faire désirer et attendre »**. La musique battait déjà son plein. Elles saluèrent ensemble des connaissances et apprirent qu'elles n'avaient encore rien loupé. Iris se déhanchait sur la piste, radieuse. Kim et Violette étaient posées vers le buffet, mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance qu'elles rencontraient apparemment pour la première fois. Rosalya entraîna Hybiscus sur la piste. Elles dansèrent longtemps, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds et être obligés de s'asseoir.

La soirée avait bien commencé lorsque Castiel y apparu. Il rentra dans la pièce comme si il était propriétaire du lieu. Il ne dit bonjour à personne et se dirigea directement vers Ambre, Lee et Charlotte. Il échangea quelques mots avec la blonde avant que celle-ci ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Hybiscus se mit à rire, certaine qu'il allait la repousser. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il prolongea le baiser au plus grand étonnement de tous. La plupart regardait la scène, il était rare de voir le rockeur en couple surtout avec une fille qu'il avait mépriser durant plusieurs années. Il interrompit leur étreinte et releva la tête, fier de son effet, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hybiscus, un sourire moqueur et supérieur peint sur son visage. Il reporta son attention sur la bimbo tout en continuant de l'observait.

Aux yeux d'Hybiscus, il avait gâché l'ambiance de la fête. Elle n'arrivait plus à rire, elle le surveillait en permanence du coin de l'œil. Elle se sentait triste alors que l'instant d'avant elle était euphorique. Elle rentra chez elle plus tôt que prévu, prétextant un mal au ventre imaginaire, sous son rire cruel. Pourtant fatiguée, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir, l'esprit trop confus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle se trouvait bizarre, monotone. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire croire qu'elle était heureuse. Elle tombait amoureuse, c'était indéniable.

Lundi, il arriva en cours en retard, elle le constata malgré elle. Ambre ne vint pas, Lee et Charlotte se parlaient à voix basse en la foudroyant du regard. Hybiscus s'en étonna et se retourna. Castiel s'était placé juste derrière elle, les regards noirs lui étaient destinés. Il lui souri avant de rire doucement.

_ **Si ces bouffonnes me mattent comme ça, c'est parce que j'viens de larguer leur meilleure amie. Juste un coup d'un soir. Mauvais en plus.**

Hybiscus ne put se retenir d'afficher une expression béate sur son visage. Elle l'accompagna dans son rire muet. Elle était heureuse, beaucoup trop heureuse. Elle aurait dû être désespérée par son attitude relâchée et par son comportement vis-à-vis des femmes, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle aurait dû ressentir de la peine pour Ambre qui s'était fait utilisée comme un simple objet, car même si elle ne l'aimait pas elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas de chance, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était juste joyeuse, alors qu'elle n'avait, concrètement, aucune raison de l'être. Son soulagement accentua son rire.

_ **Bah quoi ? T'étais jalouse, c'est ça ?**

Elle rougit, instantanément, et se retourna face au tableau. Elle l'entendit se moquer de lui, mais ne répondit pas, sa réplique serait beaucoup trop maladroite.

Ambre revint quelques jours après, la tête haute et le regard fier. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle s'était trouvée un nouveau petit ami, et qu'elle se remettait bien de sa rupture. Elle se montrait plus belle et pimpante qu'avant, et beaucoup plus souriante. Elle était magnifique. Au fond d'elle, Hybiscus l'enviait vraiment. Déjà pour sa beauté et ses formes. Elle avait un corps que chaque fille aimerait avoir. Aussi pour sa popularité, elle n'avait beau être très peu aimée, tout le monde la connaissait et elle avait pleins ''d'amis''. Sa capacité à faire semblant l'épatait. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise de ses émotions, mais elle arrivait très parfaitement à le faire croire. Et elle était sortie avec Castiel. Même si cela avait duré peu de temps, elle avait réussit à l'embrasser et à coucher avec lui.

Hybiscus sortait du cours d'histoire avec Alexy quand elle croisa Ambre. Elle se dirigeait vers elle aussi rapidement qu'il était possible lorsque l'on porte des talons. Ses yeux, son visage, son corps, ses mouvements, son attitude, tout en elle respirait la colère. Elle se planta devant l'adolescente qui ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle rage. La blonde leva la main, mais sembla hésiter. Elle lui planta un ongle juste sous l'œil. Son geste était à mis chemin entre la gifle et la griffure, comme si le choix entre les deux était trop dur pour elle. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle prenne de l'assurance. Un deuxième coup suivi. Une gifle cette fois ci. Hybiscus riposta. On essaya de les séparer, mais les deux jeunes femmes étaient bien trop occupées pour les écouter. Ambre l'accusait de lui avoir volé son mec, elle disait que tout était de sa faute, que depuis qu'elle était arrivée tout se passait mal pour elle. Elle pleurait. Hybiscus réalisa qu'elle était réellement désespérée, et que personne n'en avait rien vu. Elle ne répondit pas, et ne chercha pas non plus à la calmer. Elle ne faisait que de se défendre.

Castiel arriva. Il repoussa Hybiscus, et étendit ses bras devant Ambre pour la protéger. Elle avait compris, la partie était finie, elle avait perdu. Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux rivés sur le roux. Ce dernier lui criait dessus. Il l'insultait, certainement. Elle se moquait de ce qu'il disait. Elle tourna les talons et marcha le long du couloir. Elle ne courra que lorsqu'elle était certaine qu'on ne la voyait plus. Elle monta sur le toit, la porte étant ouverte. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, les larmes caressèrent ses joues. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle se sentait trahis par une personne qui ne portait aucune affection à son égard.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à voir Alexy, Violette ou Rosalya, il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'eux. C'était une silhouette plus massifs qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il la pris dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer contre lui. Il n'essaya pas de la consoler avec des phrases toutes faites, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il attendit qu'elle se calma. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, et le releva son visage vers lui. Il se pencha vers elle, lentement, patiemment. Elle brûlait d'envie qu'il clôt cet événement par un baiser. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, juste le temps de lui murmurer un **« je t'aime »** sincère, avant de l'embrasser.


	4. OS pour GOTHIQUE

**Gwenaëlle x Castiel**

**Ecrit par MzellChery pour GOTHIQUE**

* * *

Elle regarde la mer. Elle réfléchit. Elle se demande, puis elle renonce.  
Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Elle les inspectent, puis les lâchent.  
Elle s'allonge dans le sable chaud. Elle le prend dans ses mains, puis joue avec.

Elle, c'est Gwenaëlle.

Gwenaëlle est très douce, calme et dans la lune.  
Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et accepte ses erreurs sans regrets.  
Elle aime les coucher de soleil et la plage.  
Elle trouve ça amusant.

Mais voilà, il y a eu _lui_. Alors...

Gwenaëlle ne parle plus.  
Elle enchaîne les erreurs.  
Elle reste cloîtrée chez elle.  
Elle trouve le monde envers elle trop méprisant.

Pourquoi l'avoir pris ?  
Il était vraiment trop jeune.  
Vraiment trop bourré de talents.  
Il était tout pour elle.

Elle ferme les yeux et se rappelle leur rencontre.  
Ah, sacrée rencontre...  
Elle sera à jamais inoubliable.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle a été trop loin.  
Elle ne sent plus le sol.  
Elle s'enfonce, petit à petit.

Ses petits bras essayent vainement de bouger pour remonter.  
Mais voilà, elle ne sait pas nager.  
Elle arrive tout de même à sortir la main de l'eau.  
Puis elle s'enfonce une nouvelle fois.

Elle pense que c'est la fin.  
Qu'elle va mourir.  
Pour une stupide erreur.  
Mais elle ne regrette pas, elle n'y arrive pas.  
Foutue habitude. Ça la perdra...

Ou ça la déjà perdue.

Ses yeux se ferment petit à petit.  
Elle n'arrive plus à bouger d'un millimètre.  
C'est fini.  
Elle ne peut pas espérer. Elle ne peut se le permettre.

Mais lorsqu'elle commence à tomber dans l'inconscience, on la touche.  
On la tire.  
On la sauve.

Elle entend un vague « merde ».  
Plutôt charmant, son sauveur.  
Après quelques minutes, elle sent le sable à ses pieds.  
Et elle n'a jamais autant espéré le toucher qu'à cet instant.

Son sauveur lui fait un massage cardiaque.  
Puis après une grande inspiration, il lui fait du bouche-à-bouche.  
Elle aurait certainement rougi si elle n'était pas inconsciente.  
Il réessaye, plusieurs fois.

Et puis enfin, elle tousse et crache l'eau avalée.  
Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux.  
Mais elle voit floue.

Puis elle l'examine.  
Ses cheveux rouges lui sautent aux yeux.  
Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne voit presque rien, elle remarque qu'il a l'air soulagé.

« Tu peux te lever, ou t'es encore en mode k.o ? » demande cheveux rouges.

Effectivement, elle ne peut pas se lever.  
Elle ne peut même pas bouger !  
Alors le silence répond à sa place.

Le jeune homme réfléchit.  
Que faire ?  
Il ne va quand même pas l'emmener chez lui... si ?

Puis merde.

« Demon sera content de voir une nouvelle tête, tien... » souffle le jeune homme.

Gwenaëlle n'arrive même plus à réfléchir.  
Elle n'arrive même plus à rester éveillée.  
Alors elle s'endort, doucement.

Il pousse un soupir et la prend dans ses bras.  
Et puis, en enfonçant ses pieds nus dans le sable, il avance.  
Mais pas seulement vers son appartement, mais aussi vers une nouvelle destinée.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle verse une larme.  
Malgré les années passées, elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est mort.  
Qu'il est mort dans un foutu accident de moto.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute, un chauffeur ivre la percuté.

Le soleil commence à se coucher.  
Et Gwenaëlle se remémore un peu plus des souvenirs en compagnie du beau rockeur.  
Et les larmes de Gwenaëlle, elles, coulent un peu plus vite à chaque pensée pour lui.

Elle se lève et regarde partout autour d'elle.  
C'est ici que tout à commencer, n'est-ce pas ?  
Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas tout finir ici ?

Finir sa misérable vie.  
Ses cauchemars la nuit.  
Ou tout simplement, finir son existence sans lui.

Elle pose ses pieds dans l'eau.  
Puis elle inspire un grand coup.  
Elle a pris sa décision, et elle préfère ne pas trop y penser.  
Sous peine de renoncer.

Petit à petit, elle laisse son corps s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'à son cou.  
Ses cheveux châtains flottes dans l'eau et ses yeux bleus regardent derrière elle.  
Elle tourne finalement la tête, comme si elle tournait définitivement le dos à la vie.

Et enfin, elle avance.  
Loin. Encore plus loin.  
Jusqu'à que rien ne reste d'elle à la surface.

Mais elle reste calme.  
Elle se demande.  
Est-ce une erreur, cette fois-ci ?

Elle ne pense pas.  
Car elle a tout à gagner.  
Vu qu'elle a déjà tout perdu.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, elle sort la main doucement de l'eau, comme pour appeler de l'aide.  
Puis elle coule, comme tout le corps de Gwenaëlle.  
Elle n'arrive plus à respirer.

Alors pour dernière action, elle regarde le ciel.  
Le soleil s'est totalement couché.  
En même temps que lui, plusieurs choses ont changé.

Des souvenirs oubliés.  
De terribles années de souffrance terminées.  
Et Gwenaëlle, libérée.

Une rencontre peut changer une vie.  
Elle peut vous apporter le bonheur.  
Mais sachez juste une chose...

Le bonheur a un prix.

Un bonheur pour un malheur. Un malheur pour un bonheur...

Bienvenue dans la réalité.


End file.
